Allegiant Rewritten: My Happy Ending
by Turtlefarts27
Summary: I decided that I don't like the end of Allegiant, so I made my own. I continued Veronica Roth's works from the middle of chapter 50 of Allegiant, and I think that my ending is much happier than hers. So, please read this as I finish out Allegiant, and give the characters a better ending, the ending they deserve.
1. Chapter 50

**So, I decided to publish this little figment of my imagination. This story is basically how I would've ended Allegiant. I think its quite clever, and I added some context from the end of Allegiant in case you'd all forgotten what happens.  
**

**I know, surprising, but all rights go to VERONICA ROTH. Not me.  
**

Chapter 50, pg.473 and 474

"...My mother wasn't a fool," I say. "She just understood something you didn't. That its not sacrifice if its someone else's life you're giving away, its just evil."

I back up another step and say, "She taught me all about real sacrifice. That it should be done from love, not misplaced disgust for another's genetics. That it should be done from necessity, not without exhausting all other options. That it should be done for people who need your strength because they don't have enough of their own. That's why I need to stop you from 'sacrificing' all those people and their memories. Why I need you to rid the world of you once and for all."

I shake my head.

"I didn't come here to steal anything, David."

I twist and lunge toward the device. The gun goes off….

**My ending:**

But I feel nothing. I feel nothing. No bullet has hit me. I am not wounded. I grab onto the device and don't dare to let go. I look over to David and see he's in shock. The gun malfunctioned.

"What? No. No, come on, you stupid!" David bangs the gun on the metal table. I hold the device with all I am worth, and I open the lid.

"0-8-0-7-1-2." I punch in the numbers and mumble their names. I hit the green button, and the serum is released into the compound, and the compound only. The city is safe from the serum.

"David," I say simply, and he turns to me with a scared look on his face.

"What did you do?" He asks me ferociously.

"You'll find out, now won't you?" And with that, I punch him in the face. He is knocked to the ground, a pool of blood forming under his nose. That'll teach him to try and kill me.

The guards come running into the room, and they confront me.

"What the...ohhh." The guards blink hard for a moment or two, and then realize that they have no idea what they were doing. They apologize to me for what they weren't sure they were doing and walk to the nurse's office. I don't lose any memory.

David is unconscious from the lovely punch I gave him earlier, so I don't have to worry about fighting him off. I stand with the device in my hands for a what feels like forever, just looking at the ground. My mind drifts from the ground and its nothingness to myself, and when I felt numb and nothing. That was when I went to Erudite headquarters, and I knew I'd never wake up from the sleep they planned to put me in. At the time, I felt emptiness knowing that I was going to die doing the right thing, but it didn't really hurt.

This emptiness I feel now feels like it should hurt, a little. I'm fine, I'm not going to die, but I have done something that I'm not all that proud of. I just erased people's minds: their memories, their relationships, their whole way of life. I just took away the only private place, the brain. Everyone I met here never had to share memories, ideas, or beliefs. Those things were all kept private and safe in their brains. And I just took that away from them. I took it, and destroyed it. I became something like Jeanine, I took away whatever I wanted from people and destroyed it so they couldn't have it again.

No, I think to myself. I didn't do that. This was for the good of every person who was on Earth. This was to help and raise a new society as it should've been. This was to get rid of the words "genetically damaged" and "genetically pure" because those words don't matter. What matter is the character of a person. Tobias is my living proof.

Tobias.

"TOBIAS!" I scream, running out of the door, trudging through the hallway where I had almost given in to death. Tobias, Tobias, Tobias, my heart pumps to the rhythm and my feet slap the floor with the rhythm. Tobias, Tobias, Tobias, my brain screams at me, almost pleading me to find him. To see him again, after we succeeded. After we did it. I pass through the hallway and turn down any hallway.

TOBIAS, TOBIAS, TOBIAS, my brain screams again, and my mouth tries to catch up. "Tobias! TOBIAS!" I have to slow down and put my hands on my knees to rest before starting to run again. I start to get worried with the lack of noise, so I start jogging again. "Tobias? TOBIAS!" I start into a full out run.

I have to find him. I need to find him. He has to be here. He has to be okay.


	2. Chapter 51

**Ta-da! Here is the next chapter! I hope you enjoy it, it's a bit different.**

Chapter 51

Tris's POV

"Tris, he's not back yet." Cara walks down the hall towards me with purpose. I look all around and realize we're the only people with our memories, everyone else is blinking hard and looking confused. I feel like I'm keeping a secret, hiding something from these people, but I don't care. Tobias isn't here. He's not here.

"He's not?" I ask worriedly, he should be back. He should be back.

"Nope. Not yet, but you did it! Now, all is right with the world." Cara smiles, even though this is against her faction's beliefs. I don't think she cares about Erudite anymore, because I certainly don't. The factions are no more, that damaged world is no more.

"Not yet." I mutter to myself. Tobias still isn't here. Only when he gets here will all be right with the world.

I realize now that we wiped the slate, and now its clean for future generations, for future people. Now we just have to give people a few memories back, and then society can rebuild itself. Maybe someone will step up to help rebuild society, and then my friends and I can disappear. We could dissolve into society, and we wouldn't get in harm's way again. We'd be safe.

Safe is a word that feels foreign to me now. The last time I was safe was when I was in Abnegation, and that all ended when I left. Dauntless didn't have that word, but it had more life and excitement. It had Tobias and Christina and my friends. But my world doesn't consist of factions anymore, it has no social order. And I like the thought that their is no social order, and everyone is free to live as they will. Free, that word sounds like it could never happen, but yet I feel it will. Freedom will happen. Freedom will exist, and freedom will govern our new world.

Freedom will be my new world.

I pull Cara into a hug, and she seems confused.

"Why are we hugging?" She asks me, but she doesn't move, to put her arms around me or pull me off of her.

"Because I need a friend. Surviving death could be a bit traumatizing." I say, still hugging her like she's my grip on reality. I'm holding tight.

"I'm sure." She says in an Erudite voice. I didn't know she still had that voice.

"Thank you." I say. I just need a friend, even if it's not my best friend. My grip starts to loosen on Cara, but she doesn't move.

"For what?" She asks me, as if she's never done anything for me, which isn't true.

"For not holding grudges against me. For letting me hug you for just a minute." I say, my grip loosening even more.

"Well, human companionship is a powerful thing." Cara says, her Erudite voice becoming unmistakably evident.

"I'm sure." I mock her. She laughs, and I stop hugging her.

"I'm glad we're friends." I say, my voice turning back to normal.

"Me too. Its odd, but it works." She says. I'm glad I have Cara. I need a friend now.

"Yes, I suppose. Lets go, people are starting to get confused." I say, walking off down the hallway to help people who've just "woken up" from the serum.

They are all disoriented and aren't sure of their identities, and a few are crying in confusion. I spot a little girl off the ground.

"Don't cry, Sweetie." I pull her close to me. She sobs a little into my shirt, but I don't stop hugging her. I pick her up and set her down on my hip. I start bouncing her and making cooing noises to calm her down. A woman comes over, and she looks at the girl.

"Who is she?" The woman points to the little girl. I notice similarities in their features. They both have small, distinct noses and the same shade of blue eyes.

"I don't know. Maybe you'd like to take care of her for a little bit?" I ask the woman. She could be in her thirties, and she could definitely be the mother of the little girl I'm cradling on my hip.

"Who am I?" The woman asks me, her blue eyes crinkling in confusion.

"Your name tag claims that you are," I read her name tag out loud, "Clarisa. Clarisa, would you like to take care of this young girl?" I ask Clarisa. She looks less confused then before, but doesn't change her expression much.

"Why is she crying?" Clarisa inquires.

"Why don't you ask her?" I answer her with a question. Clarisa turns to the young girl on my hip.

"Why are you crying, Sweetheart?" She pulls a lock of blonde hair from the girl's face.

"I don't know who I am. I don't know my name!" She sobs into my shoulder.

"Would you like to talk about it?" Clarisa asks the young girl.

"No!" The young girl says angrily, but continues to cry.

"Do you want a hug?" Clarisa asks the girl. The young girl turns to look at Clarisa, and holds her arms out. She wants to be held by Clarisa. I give Clarisa the girl, and she wraps her arms around Clarisa.

"Here you go. Bye Sweetie. I'll see you around." I wipe a tear gently from her cheek, and I leave Clarisa and the young girl behind, hoping they'll be okay.

People will have to start over again, but based on the way that the girl is smiling at Clarisa now, wiping tears from her cheeks, I can tell that they'll be fine..


	3. Chapter 52

Chapter 52

Tobias's POV

(He's just given Evelyn the choice to not get her memory erased.)

My mother brushes a tear from her face and sniffs up. This makes it sound like she's ready to talk to me, but she doesn't. I don't either. I don't want the moment to end. She can become my mother again. She can go back and fix her mistakes, and I can fix mine.

We stare out the window side by side, watching the fat, heavy snowflakes move by the window. I stare intently at the world outside, covered in a heavy blanket of white. It reminds me of the new world that will being born at the Bureau, wiping everyone's memories for the better. It disturbs me a little, but I know I'm doing the right thing. Even if it is hard.

"Here it is. The inoculation." I hand her the syringe I had, and her shaking hand takes it. She puts up the needle to her neck, and she releases the liquid into her bloodstream.

"I think I have to go negotiate a peace agreement now with Marcus. He should be eavesdropping on our radio." Evelyn turns around slowly, and before leaving the room she looks back and smiles at me. I jump up out of my chair with an idea.

"I think I can help with negotiating an agreement." I jog up to Evelyn and tell her to sit down and wait for me. She does, and I jog out of the house to find Peter.

"Did you wipe her clean? Is she gone? What does she remember?" Peter asks me, shivering a little and pulling his jacket tighter over his clothes.

"I didn't wipe her memory. I inoculated her." I say.

"I figured you didn't have the balls to ruin her old self." Peter says with a smug face. What does this have to do with my balls? And she's my mother, I was slightly reluctant to wipe her memory. Unlike _some people_ would've been.

"Excuse me? Did you really just…" I realize that I'm letting Peter get to me too much, and I ease up. "Never mind."

Peter points to my pocket. "When do I get what I want?" He asks me. Well, he could start by asking nicely.

"I suppose you could get it when you ask nicely." I tell him with a fake sweet voice.

"I'm sorry, it's just... the sooner I'm wiped, the sooner I can change. The sooner I become a better person. And the sooner the better." He says sadly, his eyes casting towards the ground.

"Are you sure you want to do that? You could just… do the work. Work for it." I say, trying not to let Peter make a mistake, but I think he's set on it.

"Yeah, I guess you're right. I could." He pauses, looking up from the ground and into my eyes. His eyes are hard and cold. "But we both know that I won't. So it's best if I just take it. Like a man." He pats his chest, reminding me of his earlier comment. I roll my eyes.

"Let that go."

"Okay."

"Here you go." I pull the vial containing the memory serum out of my pocket and offer it to Peter. He looks reluctant for a second, but quickly and hastily grabs it out of my hand.

"Should I drink all of it?" He inspects it, like it could be poisonous. It is green and definitely looks menacing and potentially fatal if consumed. Which it is, to memories.

"I'm not sure if that'd make it work more, but sure." I say honestly.

"Bottom's up." He holds it up in cheers to me, and I look at him.

"Bye Peter." I say.

"Bye Four. See you on the other side. Help me out if you can. Remember I saved your girlfriend's ass that one time back in Erudite." He says, smirking. Typical.

"Drink the stuff already. You stalling?"

"No. I just am going to miss... miss remembering what I've done." He says, and hastily gulps down the vial of green liquid. I sit and watch as Peter disappears forever.

**BREAK**

The air tastes like nothing, but still burns my throat when I run through a wintry scene in my home city. Chicago has fairly cold winters.

"Peter!" I yell to him, but he just looks confused as he points to his chest and mouths "me?". We're in front of Erudite headquarters, headed to meet Marcus.

"Yes you!" I say as I put my arm around Evelyn and force her to walk with me. Evelyn has some trouble walking on the ice and I make sure she stays safe. Peter, who's helping us, has been "disoriented" as Matthew said he would be, but I didn't think that "disoriented" meant "stupider than Tris on Peace Serum".

I look Peter in the eyes as Evelyn and I walk alongside him, but I don't see what I normally see. Usually, it's a pair of faux innocent eyes. But this time, I believe the innocence. I give him a second chance.

I thought I would still see the guy who stabbed Edward in the eye, the heartless jerk who almost murdered Tris, and the guy who seemed like a mini Eric. But I don't see that guy anymore, he's gone. In his place, I see a boy who needs a friend, and some guidance.

I hug my mother closer, and she doesn't pull away. We walk past Peter and head towards Millennium park. He trails behind us. When we get there, we walk down the stairs and Evelyn uses my arm to steady her. I look to her, but she is too focused on making it down the stairs to notice me. I wonder if she's as scared of facing my father as I am. It will hopefully be the last time I ever have to talk to him.

At the bottom of the steps are two glass pavilions, with an army in between. Marcus and Johanna stand in front, with their army behind them. Marcus is armed with a gun and he aims it at my mother.

I point my own gun at Marcus, and Johanna breaks the silence.

"Tobias. I'm surprised to see you here." She says to me, white snowflakes falling on her Amity-red coat. Her army stands at a halt behind her, and it seems odd. Three normal people: a guy who just lost his memory, a woman who had to use another man's arm to get down the stairs, and a tall awkward guy who has one arm on his mother and his other hand pointing a gun at his father. The other side has two leaders, a woman with a brave scar and a man with big bags under his eyes at the front of their army of, like, 200 armed people.

"Me too. I'm just trying to keep some peace." I say honestly. Marcus's grip on his gun tightens noticeably.

"I'm surprised you're armed, Johanna." I say, pointing to the gun that's obviously in her pocket. It bulges against the Amity-red fabric, and it looks so foreign on her. She's from Amity, she's not supposed to cause a commotion, like a gun would.

"Sometimes one must take extreme measures to keep the peace. I'm sure you agree." She says with a polite yet stern voice. I breathe out heavily and my breath is noticeable as some water condensates in midair.

"We're not here to have a tea party. You mentioned a treaty?" Marcus asks, his gun still trained on Evelyn.

I can tell that the past few weeks have done a number on him. His face looks thin and the skin under his eyes is a distinct purple. The corners of his mouth are slightly turned down. I remember him in my fear landscape, how evil he looked. He still looks evil, but I'm not as scared as I was then. At least, I don't think so.

"Yes. I wanted to put a treaty in order. I've found a few terms that I think we could both agree to. If you do agree, I will step down and surrender all weapons my people aren't using for self protection. I'll then leave for forever, no returning." Evelyn says this, and both Marcus and Johanna look suspicious of her.

Marcus laughs, almost evilly. "Let her finish, Marcus." Johanna puts her hand up to stop his laughter.

"In return," Evelyn starts again, "You will not attack or seize control of this city. You will allow people to go as they please. And the people who stay here will vote on new leaders and a new social order. And lastly, you cannot be a leader. You will not be eligible." Evelyn says the last part to Marcus. Its the only purely selfish part of the agreement, but I don't stop her from saying it. She said before that she didn't want Marcus to trick anyone else into following him, and I don't want that either. I'm just keeping some peace.

"Well, the answer seems _obvious_ to me," Marcus says. "No deal." He finishes.

"Marcus," Johanna starts, but he ignores her.

"I am the rightful leader of these people. I am the leader of the Allegiant. You don't get to decide that you don't want me to lead them because you have a stupid grudge against me!" He yells at my mother and takes a step towards her. I stay frozen in place, my gun still aimed at him, ready to shoot at any moment.

"Marcus Eaton." Johanna says loudly, to show her anger. "She is offering us everything we could ask for and more. No violence. How could you possibly refuse this?" Johanna asks him. He stops looking at my mother for a second, and he looks at Johanna.

"Because I am the leader of these people! The need me!" Marcus yells. "I am the rightful leader of the Allegiant!" He screams. The army behind him starts to whisper and look uncertain of him. I don't blame them.

"No you are not, Marcus. I am the leader of the Allegiant." She says calmly. "Are you really going to deny this opportunity? Because if you're going to stand here, refuse to sacrifice _your_ pride for an entire city of people, and refuse to end this bloodshed, then I am afraid you will also no longer be welcome with the Allegiant." Johanna threatens.

Marcus is no longer cool or collected like he usually is around people, his mask is gone. Marcus Eaton had just shown his true colors to his army, and they didn't fail to react. My mother and I stand, shivering in the cold while Marcus, his mask of falseness removed, breaks. He nods his head yes to Johanna, no one could argue with her calm logic. The army still seems weary of him.

"I agree to your terms." Johanna holds out her hand to my mother, and walks into the middle of space between the two sides.

My mother lets go of my arm, which she was using for balance, and walks unsteadily over to Johanna. She removes her right glove and her hand meets Johanna's. The world seems to stop for a second, like all of this is a dream. This minute of final agreement and peace seems too unreal, and I can barely grasp that the violence is going to be all over. It'll all be over. All of it, if Caleb stops that memory serum from hitting the city.


	4. Chapter 53

Chapter 53

Tobias's POV

"Can you ensure peace if I gather a meeting in town square tomorrow morning?" Johanna asks Evelyn. I don't know if such a thing can be assured.

"I can try." Evelyn says, making a fist and thrusting it forward to show her enthusiasm. I don't know why she's so happy. She's leaving her only home for the rest of her life tomorrow. But, I guess she can take comfort in knowing that her home will be safe.

I glance casually at my watch before I realize how much time has passed. Almost 45 minutes have passed, and the serum has not yet been released. _Thank God,_ I internally smile. I realize that there is still time for the serum to wipe everyone out, and I have to go and find Zeke before the serum hits.

"I have something to take care of, I've got to go. Evelyn, I'll pick you up at the city limits tomorrow around say, noon?" I ask Evelyn quickly before I exit.

"Sounds good to me. I'll see you then." She says with a smile, as if she's ready for a new life. Well, she did choose me. She chose me over everything else in her life. She chose to do something right.

"You wont be back, will you?" Johanna inquires politely. I don't mind the question.

"I don't plan on it, no." I answer, looking at the ground slightly.

"You've made a home on the outside?" She inquires further, and I reluctantly answer.

"I have. But good luck, with everything." I motion to the army standing behind Johanna. I stop for a minute when I notice Marcus, and the defeated look on his face. For maybe one time, I feel stronger than him. I feel like I've finally successfully stood up to him.

"Goodbye, Marcus." I say, looking triumphantly into his eyes.

I remember him in my fear landscape, he was the one scaring me. But here I am, scaring him. I feel little to no regret, because I've somewhat won the fight. I don't feel the need to succumb to him anymore, and he doesn't strike fear into my heart. I've won.

I've won.

**BREAK**

"Hey, Four." Zeke says to me as I walk into his family's apartment. He stands up from the couch he was sitting on, and I guess that he and his mother already had the vaccination.

"I'm sorry I was late, I was busy ending a revolution. Sorry it took so long." I say, being seriously sorry for being late. Evelyn had to hook us up with a new van because Christina slashed the tires on the old one, and then I had to go back to the old one for the note that Amar and Christina left on it, saying where Zeke and his mom, Hana, were.

I look around the apartment and at Hana and Zeke. Hana is short, dressed in all black, and her hands are folded so neatly and intimidatingly that I almost feel like I'm in front of the most important person in the city. Zeke is rubbing his eyes and yawning, and it's obvious that he just woke up from a nap. The apartment looks family friendly, with its many pictures of Zeke and Uriah as kids around it. A picture of Hana with Zeke and Uriah's dad getting married hangs in a corner. The walls are a light, inviting green. The wood floor looks tarnished, but clean, like everything else. Hana gestures for me to sit at the couch, and I obediently take a seat.

"I… I don't know where to-" I start but Hana, Zeke and Uriah's mother who's short but demanding, stops me.

"Start where he got hurt. That's the part of the story I want to know the details of." Hana says, wanting to know the truth.

"Uriah was severely injured in an explosion. It was during an attack, and he was very close to the explosion." I explain quickly, letting the words angrily rush from my mouth. It hurts to talk about him.

"Oh my God," Zeke breathes, and he runs a hand through his hair worriedly. He's very unsettled and upset, its written across his face very clearly.

"He's been in a coma since then, and…" I trail off, unable to finish the thought, unable to put the parts together. I can't believe that I didn't take care of Uriah the way I should have.

I made a mistake, a childish mistake. Like when you let someone borrow a school book and they never return it. I'm the person who never returned the school book. Except it's worse. Like maybe when a kid asks their best friend to look after their hamster for the weekend, and the best friend loses the hamster. I'm the best friend, except I lost Zeke's little brother, not his hamster. He might never trust me again.

"He's not going to wake up, is he? That is why you came here to tell us something, right?" Hana demands. I have to answer. I have to tell them this.

"No, it doesn't look like he's going to wake up. And that is why I came, yes." I say truthfully. Zeke looks like he's about to break down, and I see a single tear fall down Hana's face while her expressions go hard.

"I came to give you a decision on his behalf." I finish.

"What? A decision to _unplug_ him or not?" Zeke screams, looking the most uncomposed I've ever seen him. He looks on the verge of tears, but his face already looks like it should be crying. His features turn in a frown and his breathing is ragged.

"Zeke. Calm yourself. Sit down." Hana says sternly. He quickly obeys and retreats to the recliner in the corner. Hana tries to compose her, but she finally gives up, closing her eyes. She sighs.

"Of course we want to keep him alive for a little while longer. If he doesn't wake up within a month, we'll unplug him. He would've wanted time to wake up, but would've wanted us to move on after enough time. We'll go see him with you." Hana announces.

"Okay, but there's one thing I should tell you. He got hurt in an attack, and... I participated in it. The attack was more of an uprising because the people there weren't being treated equally." I explain.

"Is that all?" Hana asks, sounding irritated.

"No. Zeke, I'm sorry. I didn't do what you asked, and I didn't protect Uriah like I should've. And I'm sorry." I bow my head because I'm so ashamed. I glance up for a second.

"I know." Zeke says, but its not understanding. Its just cold.

"We need some time to think about that. Going there, and all." Hana says.

"Well, I'm leaving very soon. So you'll have to make the choice quick." I explain, motioning to the door to show that someone is waiting for me.

"We'll be there in 5 minutes." Hana says, and with that, she retreats to her room.


	5. Chapter 54

Chapter 54

Tobias's POV

They come back a few minutes later and it's time to leave. They have packed some clothes and some pictures from their home.

They step into the back of the car silently, and Amar drives as I sit shotgun. Christina sits in back with Peter and the Pedrads. No one dares to say a word. The ride back to the Bureau is quiet and dark.

Amar tries to talk about the things he points out on the road to Hana and Zeke, but they don't seem interested. Hana and Zeke speak to each other in whispers, and I can't hear them. Instead, I turn my focus to Christina.

"So did you get to your family in time?"

"Yep. We found them in the Hancock building, where we thought they'd be. They were with the Allegiant." Christina says happily.

"Are you excited to get back to the compound?" Amar asks us. I answer.

"Yes. I'm extremely tired and I smell like a cow." I comment. Its not true, but I am tired.

"Isn't that the truth?" Christina smiles and elbows Zeke, but he just sits there, stiffer. And people call _me _"Stiff".

"I don't know. I haven't smelled Four recently. Should I look into that?" Peter asks sarcastically. I'm starting to get a worried feeling that he hasn't changed.

"No! It was a joke, Peter. Let it go." Christina says hurriedly, like she's actually worried that Peter might smell me and die.

"Is that the only advice people give? 'Let it go'?" Peter asks, upset with the bit of advice.

"Yep. Now suck it up." Christina says.

"Great. A new piece of advice that means the exact same thing." Peter whips his head around and stares out the windows.

"Well, it looks like the snow has started up again." Amar points at the road, which is starting to be covered in a new layer of snow.

"Oh great. Now it'll take even longer to get home." Peter whines. Hana is starting to look annoyed, and Zeke looks extremely uncomfortable.

"No it wont. There's no one else on the road and I'm a great driver." Amar points out as he flips on the windshield wipers.

"That's debatable." Peter mumbles.

"Hey!" Amar gets angry and steps on the brake.

"Do you want to walk back, or would you rather stay _warm_ and maybe even _alive_?" Amar asks him. Peter gulps.

"I thought you'd choose the _alive_ option, too. So shut your pie hole and get some brains." Amar tells Peter. It looks like Peter is not going to take the whole "become a new person" thing well. I'm not sure if he can pull it off.

We sit in silence for the rest of the drive back to the Bureau and watch the swirling snowstorm fly by our windows. I can't wait to get back to Tris. Or home. Maybe Tris is home, anywhere Tris is could be home.

I miss her so much, even if it's only been a few hours. She could be dead. But she isn't. She's alive. She's back at _home_. Tris is fine.


	6. Chapter 55

Chapter 55

Tris's POV

A few hours later, I'm sitting on a bench outside of the nurse's office when I hear a voice. His voice. It calls my name.

"Tobias!" I scream and start to run down a hallway and run smack dab into his chest. He pulls me away from his shirt and looks at me with some sort of admiration, and his icy blue eyes bore into mine.

"Tobias." I say one last time, and I entwine our lips. I kiss him with a hard passion, and he kisses me with the same passion

"Are you okay?" I ask him, unsure of why he doesn't seem to see me. He looks confused. Like I couldn't actually be here, and I'm just a figment of his imagination that he wants to believe is real, but can't.

"I just missed you. More than anything." He says after a few seconds of staring into my eyes.

"Well, I could've died. So maybe you had a right to worry. But I'm here. And that's what matters." I look at his eyes for a second and remember everything about him. I pull our heads together and we kiss again.

"I love you." He says softly against my lips.

"I love you, too." I say to him. I missed him, even if it was just a few hours. Just a few hours could've ended my life. J_ust a few hours_...

"I can't believe Caleb did it." He says to me with a small hint of surprise in his voice.

"He didn't. I did." I say honestly.

"WHAT?" He roars, and starts examining me. He lifts my chin and runs his hands over my arms, as if these things could tell him if I was going to die or not.

"Do I look dead to you? No. I had a chat with death, but I didn't die." I say, and he stops examining me.

"What's you say?" He asks.

"I said, 'screw you, Death,' and I got up and knocked out David. Bastard." I say. He kisses my forehead.

"Well, good job. But you know, everyone around us is completely 'disoriented', so we better start directing them." He says to me, looking in my eyes one last time. We both nod at each other and turn to opposite directions. We both start talking to people, and I know that we'll meet up again. I know we will.


	7. Chapter 56

Chapter 56: A week later

Tris's POV

"Yes, sir, I'll arrange a truck to pick up your family immediately." Tobias holds up a phone to his ear, and he puts two fingers up to show he needs two trucks. "Yes. Of course. Where should they pick you up?" He grabs a pen and a sticky note from our desk, and he scribbles an address on it. He slides it over to me, and I quickly type the information into an email and hit send.

"Yep. We'll be there soon. Alright, there will be a room up stairwell B that will have other people moving in it. You will have to show up with your family there to fill out some paperwork, and the people there will fill you in on the rest. Okay, goodbye sir." Tobias hangs up the phone.

"I can't believe that we're doing this. We don't seem like the community-service type people, do we?" I ask Tobias. He shakes his head.

"Tris, this is not community service. This is helping people get out of Chicago and rebuild the world. But, it was worse before. So we're fixing it." He says, as he leans in closer to me.

"I see. So, community service?" I ask him again, trying to see what he thinks of us.

"I'll kiss you if we just let this go." He tempts me. I roll my eyes and push his chest.

"No! You can't get away with that. Now answer my question. Do we seem like community-service type people?" I repeat myself. I want to know, because I don't think we seem like community-service type people.

"No. No we don't. Now can I kiss you, or aren't you done?" Tobias asks me. I roll my eyes and smile mischievously.

"Maybe just for a second." I say, pulling his collar close. We kiss for a few moments, and it's fun just being together for a few moments of our lives. Then the phone rings. Tobias has to pull away and look at the caller ID on the phone's screen. He picks up the phone.

"Ugh. This sucks just a little." I say, upset that we don't have much time together. We never do, but sometime I'd like to just be together.

"I know," he mouths as he picks up the phone and puts his arm around me. "Hi, I'm Four. Can I help you?" He asks the phone.

After the serum hit the agency and Tobias stopped the war in Chicago, people have been moving out of Chicago like crazy. They come here and we fill them in on "what's been going on in and outside the city". And the people already here have started to just get back a few things, like skills they previously had, knowing what foods they like, and new names. Tobias and I are helping out with whatever stuff we can, and that's often just little things like Tobias drives trucks into the city and fixes computers while I help out nurses and other people in need. Mostly kids.

"Three trucks? Are you sure? That's a lot of people." He warns the caller. Nonetheless, he holds up three fingers as well as grabs a pen and scrawls an address across it . "Okay. You have to go up stairwell B when you get here, and the people there will fill you and your _guests_ in. Okay, bye." Tobias hangs up the phone.

"Now, I wanted to ask you to dinner tonight. Would you do me the honor?" Tobias asks me all formally.

"No!" I say sarcastically and kiss him.

"TRIS! TOBIAS! SHAUNA!" Christina comes screaming and scuffling down the hall. Shauna looks up from her work at the desk next to Tobias' and mine. "Eww, were you…" Christina asks us if we were kissing. I shrug. "Well, future advice, get a _room!_ In other news, Tris! He's… he's awake." Christina smiles like a crazy person.

"Who?" I ask, worried if she's finally lost it.

"Uriah. He's awake." She pants happily. Shauna starts wheeling herself out of her desk. Tobias hates watching her try to maneuver herself in that terror chair, so he just grabs the wheel chair's handles.

"Thanks," She says to him.

"So, what happened?" I ask immediately. Christina goes off into a story quickly, making large gestures with her hands.

"Zeke just punched him in the shoulder like a good brother and told him to not die. I don't know what's not to understand." Christina beams.

"So what does he remember?" Tobias asks seriously.

"Everything! Its like the memory serum didn't hit him!" Christina smiles madly, and she bursts into Uriah's hospital room.

Uriah still lies in the bed, but some color has come back to his face. Zeke sits in a chair directly next to his bed, and there's an empty chair next to him. Hana sits on a chair on the other side of Uriah's bed. Tobias and I come to the side of the bed that Hana is on and Christina takes her seat next to Zeke and Shauna does, too.  
"Hi guys. How's it going?" Uriah smiles weakly when I walk up to the side of his bed. He looks different than the first day I met him, but a good different. I remember him that day, his smile goofily looming over his face, as it is now.

"Uriah!" I throw my arms around him and wrap him in a hug. I squeeze and he moans in pain.

"Oh my God, I'm sorry." I pull away. Christina sits down in a chair next to Zeke.

"Naw, it's fine. Just a few burns won't kill me." He looks to the sky and brings his fist up, shaking it. "Try your hardest, _God_! I'm _still here_, Goddammit!" He screams and shakes his fist harder. I laugh, but the other people in the room don't seem to get his humor.

"Okay, that's enough, Uriah." Hana scolds him, as she reaches for his hand.

"So what's to eat? Because I'm not eating more Jell-o than I have to, even though it's delicious." He announces. I never would have guessed that he'd want to eat. But I guess even people just out of comas still eat.

"We'll get you some cake, Uriah." Chris says, smiling broadly. He returns the smile.

"Thanks! Cake, as my first meal awake! Who would've guessed?" Uriah smiles and laughs happily, and Chris pulls me out to get some Dauntless cake. We swing by the baker who noticed how many people in the Bureau like foods from the Factions and decided to open a bakery.

As we walk there, I see David sitting on a couch, hold ice to his nose, which he just had surgery on. He doesn't remember trying to kill me. He doesn't remember most anything. So I don't talk to him, and I forgive and forget. He's tried to talk to me, but I've kindly found something else to do. I don't react to seeing him, and Christina and I walk up to the bakery counter calmly.

"A Dauntless chocolate cake, please." Christina orders a cake for all of us to split.

"Oh, is that gentleman friend of yours awake?" The old, sweet baker comes out from behind the wall to his kitchen.

"He's not my 'gentleman friend', Frank. He's just my friend. And here is $4.50 for the cake." Christina pulls out her wallet and starts counting her change. I cock my head in confusion. Since when did she know the baker by name?

"I thought they were $5.00 each." I say this as a statement, but it's really a question.

"50 cents off for my best customer! Here you go, Christina." He hands her the cake and she hands him exact change for the cake.

"Bye Frank! See you tomorrow for my croissant! Tell Mia I said hi!" She waves a little as she lifts the cake from the table.

"You know the baker?" I gawk at her.

"And his wife. Sweet people, they are. _I've _been meeting new people, too." Christina tries to nudge me with her head, and we both laugh. Tobias, Johanna, Cara, and I have been trying to coordinate the reconstruction of society. We've met a lot of people, and we've helped a lot of people.

I open the door to Uriah's room and Christina walks in. "Uriah! Cake." She sets the whole thing on the table in front of Uriah, which gets him excited that it's all for him. Then she starts to cut it, and he loses hope as the pieces get smaller.

"This is amazing." he chews for a little and swallows. "So, what else has happened while I was out? Did global warming end? That'd be a convenient truth, you know?" Uriah jokes as he shoves another bite, or handful, of chocolate cake into his mouth.

"No, global warming didn't end. But the war ended in Chicago and everyone's memories in the Bureau were erased. So don't talk about stuff from… before." Christina warns him.

"Okay. Will do. Has anyone gotten pregnant yet? I've been waiting for some news on," Uriah points to Tobias and I, "... that." he says.

"You weren't supposed to mention that!" Tobias looks angry, like he told Uriah something that I wasn't supposed to hear about.

"What?" I ask innocently.

"I meant to tell you…" Tobias mumbles.

"Meant to tell me what?" I ask again, lost on the subject.

"I meant to ask you something. I was going to ask you tonight." Tobias almost growls at Uriah. Uriah smiles smugly.

"And the thing was…" I try to get what ever Tobias is trying to say out of him.

"Beatrice Prior," He gets down on one knee and reaches into his pocket. He pulls something out, but I can't see it. "I know you hate stuff that's unbelievably cliche, but I have something to ask you." He uncovers the thing in his hand. "Will you do me the honor of listening to my stupid question?"

"Depends on how stupid it is." I say, playing hard to get.

"Will you make me the happiest man on the face of the Earth and marry me?" He asks me. He looks scared, like he's unsure that he should ask me this.

"Just on the face of the Earth?" I tease him.

"If you say yes, it might be the whole universe." He smiles a little, but doesn't get up from the ground, where he has a giant diamond in his hand. A _diamond ring. It's huge.  
_

"Then, maybe." I smile mischievously.

"Did I twist your arm?" He asks me, a smile starting to form on his face.

"Just say yes already!" Chris interrupts us.

"Yes, Tobias Eaton. I will most definitely marry you." I kiss him, and after I lean forward to whisper in his ear.

"But, for what it's worth, we were already married to me."

"I know. Who would've guessed life would have panned out so good for us?" He kisses me again. Based on our rocky start, I didn't think we'd ever have any time. I never thought I'd have the time to fall in love with Tobias, but it turns out you don't need to take time out of your life to fall in love.

Everything is starting to go right for me. And I know it's all because of the Factions. They guided me in my decisions.

I told Christina the truth about Will, how I killed him, and she forgave me. Candor taught me that sometimes even the hardest truths to tell need to be told. I let go of the anger I felt towards Caleb because of how sorry he'd been, and we forged a brother-sister relationship. Amity taught me that sometimes all people need is a second chance at life, a second chance to make peace with the wrongs they caused people. Abnegation forced me to risk my life for everyone around me and the people I loved, and Abnegation taught me that some risks are worth taking. I fell in love and just agreed to marry Tobias, and I wouldn't even know his name if I hadn't been brave enough to dare and fall in love with him. And lastly, Erudite taught me to just give myself the chance at a happy ending, and maybe if I play my cards with enough cleverness, things will end up where they should be.

Even though I'm in a factionless world, with people who would never categorize other people that way, I can't escape the factions. They surround me in the things I do everyday, the things that make me _me_. The factions may have been a cruel thing that forced people into special places, but they don't force me to do anything.

I am Divergent, and every day, I am peaceful. I am smart. I am truthful. I am selfless. I am brave.

I am Divergent, and these categories do not fit me perfectly. But life goes on, as imperfect as life is. And I can deal with that.


	8. Epilogue

Epilogue: Twenty Years Later…

Tris's POV

"Laney! Where's your backpack? I have your math book!" I call, tripping over my high heels. I'm wearing "work attire", as I apparently don't wear the right clothes to my job. Laney keeps forgetting her math book, it's annoying me and bringing her math grade down.

"I don't need it, Mom!" She calls to me, coming out of her room in a pair of shorts that are way too short for her. I shake my head.

"Change your shorts, now. I don't want boys fighting over you like a piece of meat." I send her back into her room as she groans in anger. She's fourteen, and I don't trust any of the boys at her school, or any boys that are fourteen.

I hear a large clatter in the kitchen and Tobias yells. "WILLIAM MACE EATON!" William is only ten years old, but Tobias can't deal with his first son. He can't deal with anyone in his kitchen, really. I rush downstairs anyway.

"Mommy, where's my library books?" My little six-year-old Dustin tugs at the hem of my shirt. He stares up at me with big blue eyes, like Tobias's, but Dustin has my hair. His two front teeth are missing, and I just smile at him for a second. Then Tobias comes rushing in.

"I just shoved them in your backpack, Dustin." He ruffles Dustin's hair and kisses my forehead.

"Thanks, Daddy!" He jumps and goes back to eating his cereal in the kitchen. Tobias usually makes some amazing breakfast, but Will did break into his kitchen, so I guess not today.

"Who has my hairbrush?" Will walks over to the stairwell and screams up it.

"You haven't brushed your hair yet?" I ask him, confused. He's ten, and he knows to brush his hair every morning.

"No?" He says this as a question.

"Will!" I yell, and I grab his arm and pull him to my room. I take out my own hairbrush and run it through his brown hair. His hair is fairly long because he refuses Tobias when he tries to cut it. I have forced Will to cut his hair a couple of times though, because it started to go past the bottoms of his ears. He looks exactly like Tobias. Just as I finish brushing Will's hair for him, I'm caught in the upstairs hallway.

"Mom, is this outfit suitable?" Laney walks out of her room in a flowy skirt and a pretty blouse. Her eyes are grey like mine and her hair is a deep brown like Tobias's; she's beautiful.

"Perfect, you beautiful. Now go catch that stupid bus!" I watch her go down the steps and Tobias hands her a hot pocket.

"You are both insane parents. Its like you were born to do this." She takes a bite out of the Hot Pocket and smiles as we hurry her out the door.

"Sure. Goodbye, Sweetie, we love you. And remember you have to babysit your brothers tonight!" I call out the door. Both Tobias and I have decided that she's big enough to babysit her brothers now, especially when we go out to parties. Like the one tonight, at Uriah's house.

"Alright, the bus for you two comes in fifteen minutes, and neither of you are anywhere near dressed." Tobias says like this is another mission back when we were younger. All that action is over now, but we're still friends with our old friends. They've all settled down ajnd made lives for themselves. Uriah's gotten married to a girl named Ariana and they have two kids, and Uriah's a great father. Christina also got married to some guy named Aaron, and she has a daughter named Lynn. Zeke and Shauna got married, but don't have any kids yet. Caleb found Susan after the end of the war and they ended up getting together. Not to mention Cara, she and Matthew got together and they're great.

"I'll go get them some clothes. You make sure they brush their teeth and hair... I already forcibly brushed Will's hair. And get their school stuff together." I relay the plan to him.

"Will do, Tris. And I told that boy that he needs shorter hair!" He runs to the kitchen and starts on food. I rush up to the boys' rooms and throw two outfits for them together.

They get out the door and on the bus in time, and Tobias and I collapse on the couch.

"Another successful morning in the Eaton household." He pants. Taking care of three kids and working full time jobs isn't easy.

"True that." I say, and we both just lay on the couch for a few minutes.

"We have to get up soon, don't we?" I ask Tobias.

"Yes we do." He tells me.

"I love you." I tell him. He looks at me.

"I love you, too." He tenderly kisses me on the lips, and we let everything go for a second. We let the mess of our house go, we let the thoughts of our kids go, we let everything else go.

The whole world still stops when we kiss, and the whole world doesn't matter anymore to us when we're together. Tobias and I have endured eighteen years of marriage together, and I still fall in love with him every single day. No matter how hard the days are, I know I can make it through them when he's around.

"Tris! We're late!" Tobias pulls away and looks at his watch. He gets up and shoves his shoes on.

"Shit!" I curse, and I grab my purse off the table. We scramble out the door and we climb into our five-person car. It doesn't fit us all too well, but we still drive it.

Tobias and I work at the same place, the government building. He works with computers, and I'm a grief counselor. I know, it's surprising that I have a job that works with people, but I do like it. I meet new people, and I discover new things from the past, times when my parents were alive.

"Here we are." Tobias turns the car off and we scramble out of the car to get into the building.

"Time to do actual work. Which is way easier than getting three kids out of our house before 7:30 AM." I kiss him and we head in.

Life is now what I'd expect to be normal. I've settled down, and I've lived my life to the fullest. I have three beautiful children and a happy marriage. I have a best friend who still forces me to go shopping with her, and I still know my friends from when I was sixteen.

My life is not in any way perfect; I had to pick gum out of Laney's hair last week. But my life still goes on, and it has the people that matter to me in it.

Tobias always says that you just have to brave your way through life. I agree with him, but you can't just do that. You need to learn to be smart about it, you need to learn to do it kindly, you need to learn to do it not at the expense of others, and you need to do it as truthfully as you can. The Factions, my old life, and my friends have taught me one thing: you cannot escape life and the damage it does. I know how much life can hurt you.

I'll admit it: most of the time, life sucks. It is mean, and cruel, and rude, and a total jerk. I may be happy now, but it took me a while to figure out how to be happy. And one day I realized that you just have to look for the days and the moments in life that don't suck.

You can only work through the moments that suck and look for the good moments in life. You may feel broken at times, but the people around you, if they're the right people, will help. They will mend it, and they will mend you. And when they need it, you will mend them.

"We can be mended. We mend each other." ~_Allegiant_ by Veronica Roth, pg. 526


End file.
